LDM Continuity Timeline
Circa 1936: William Persson is born in Sweden. 1966: Alexsandr Dursel is born in Munich, Germany. June 1st, 1979: Markus Persson is born to William and a mother in Sweden. March 21st, 1980: Christophe Stephen Persson, brother of Markus, is born to William and a mother in Sweden. 1986: The Protagonist is born. 1988: William invents the lucid dream monitor (LDM) in order to research what happens when dreams and the mind are watched over during sleep. It is a successful invention. December 1989: William Persson dies in his sleep in a hospital in Sweden. 1995: Alexsandr Dursel immigrates to the United States and changes his name to Alex Durham in order to sound more American. 1996: Alexsandr Dursel’s mother dies, and a doctor at the hospital sees Alexsandr’s potential as a future LDM candidate. Several LDM tests are undergone by many different people. Their own dreams begin to meld into one single fantasy world thanks to the torture on the mind that the LDM conducts. 1997: Eventually, the patients start to go insane and kill themselves, leading to only a few, including Alexsandr, remaining. However, Alex backs out at the last minute before harm can be done. Early 2000s: LDM monitoring and testing continues. July 26th, 2007: Christophe Persson sends an email to his brother, Markus, stating that he’s going to leave “this world” entirely, as it is a “sick” place. He says that he plans to hook himself up to the LDM and never wake up. Markus sends him an email back begging him not to. Christophe refuses to listen and plugs himself in, intending to never wake up. Christophe, now in the computer, sends a highly jumbled and almost nonsensical email consisting almost entirely of random strings of numbers and letters. It’s Christophe’s final message to Markus, for now. November 2007: Christophe Persson is officially classified as deceased by the Swedish government after being missing for 4 months. 2008: LDM experiments officially stop under the orders of Markus Persson. 2009: Markus, now going by the game developer moniker “Notch” creates the alpha version of a game he calls Minecraft, which, on the surface, is a simple sandbox adventure game. However, it’s his way of having a digital gateway into the utopian fantasy world which was experienced by LDM subjects. Markus “Notch” Persson makes the game available to the public, intending to indirectly “recruit” people to kill Herobrine in order to wake Christophe up. 2010: Minecraft begins to grow in popularity about a year after is initial availability. June-July 2011: The Protagonist creates a new world in Minecraft, and goes about it normally, until he sees Herobrine/Christophe lurking about, building mysterious structures for him to find. Eventually, the Protagonist heads to the Minecraft Forums to talk about this, but his post is almost immediately removed by a shell account run by Christophe/Herobrine, known simply as the latter name. Eventually, another forum user agrees to contact him by email, and they converse for a while, before the newfound informant reveals that he knows of an entire group of Minecraft players who have encountered Herobrine. After some more digging, the Protagonist and the group find that the name Herobrine was used by a Swedish gamer, more specifically, Notch’s brother. The Protagonist emails Notch, asking if he had a brother. Notch replies that he did, but that he is no longer with us. The Protagonist keeps playing the game anyways. August 2011: The infamous Brocraft Herobrine stream occurs, and the user who encountered Herobrine in his game, Copeland, posts a video of his findings on the Minecraft Forums. The Protagonist, already browsing them out of boredom, checks out the video. Later, when Brocraft member Patimuss is streaming the game, he encounters Herobrine. The Protagonist is there to watch it occur live. However, the stream goes down and comes back up. Patimuss can be heard saying to his wife that his Herobrine encounter, at least, is merely a hoax. This angers many users in the chat, including the Protagonist and Copeland. However, soon after, Copeland begins spamming links to the website known as ghostinthestream.net in the chat. The Protagonist clicks on it, interested, only to find the infamous WAKE UP site. After this, the Protagonists exits the stream and sends an email to Copeland, asking if he’s alright. After heading to bed, the Protagonist has a nightmare greatly resembling that of the audio of Disc 11, a Minecraft music disc still a month away from releasing in-game. After waking up, the Protagonist, still interested in the WAKE UP message, searches what happens to the human mind during torture. He eventually finds the Wikipedia article for William Persson. September 23rd-30th, 2011: The Protagonist begins doing more research on the LDM and William Persson, and he decides to relay this information to his old informant from when he originally encountered Herobrine. Also, Copeland finally manages to reply to his original email, stating that something took over his computer when it spammed the links. On the 23rd, while chatting via email, the informant’s computer gets shut down. His last email has a random string of numbers at the end of it that spell out WAKEUP when converted from numbers to alphabetic letters. Then, on the 29th, Disc 11 releases, and the Protagonist listens to it, greatly disturbed by its similarities to his nightmare. Mid-October 2011: The informant manages to come into contact with a mid-level Mojang who works on debugging the game and fixing potential glitches. This employee also gets to play demo versions of new updates to make sure they function properly. However, Herobrine has been popping up in the new builds lately, and everyone at Mojang brushes it off as a glitch. When the Protagonist asks him to, the Mojang employee, named Tim Kent, asks Notch about the LDM. Notch simply says that it’s “old family stuff.” After this, the Protagonist researches the LDM some more, and finds out about Alex Durham, formerly Alexsandr Dursel, a German-American who is one of the last surviving members of the LDM experiments. He lives about 25 miles away from the Protagonist’s town. After he arrives at Alex’s home, the man tells the Protagonist his story and experience with the LDM. After getting back home, the Protagonist emails his informant about the stories, and the informant tells him how the Mojang employee got scolded by Notch for trying to remove entire lines of code from Minecraft in order to erase Herobrine completely. January 2012: After spending the past two months or so with family and friends for the holidays, the Protagonist finally returns to his investigation, and finds out that his informant has a friend studying at medical school in Sweden whom he persuaded to try and find old hospital files on Christophe Persson. The friend got some, and emailed them in the form of a PDF file. The death certificate on this one is hidden from the public and officially lists Christophe Persson as declared dead in November 2007, though it’s only because they couldn’t find him. After that, the Protagonist emails Tim and tells him to print out and show Notch Christophe’s death certificate. After playing Minecraft for a bit and encountering Herobrine telling him to stop, the Protagonist receives an email from Tim which said that he got fired from Mojang by Notch for no apparent reason. However, one night before going to bed, the Protagonist receives another email from Tim saying that he managed to hack into Notch’s email files, revealing the email exchange between Markus and Christophe in 2007. The Protagonist is astounded at this information, and heads to bed. A few days later, the Protagonist and the informant have a conversation via email and eventually figure out the true meaning behind Minecraft. 2012-2013: The Protagonist and the informant create multiple Minecraft worlds to hunt for Herobrine and kill him in order to attempt to free Christophe from the LDM. January 2014: After nearly exactly 2 years of not updating the continuing investigation, the Protagonist finally writes again. The informant also states that if they don’t kill Herobrine by 2015, he’s dropping the investigation. Some days later, Tim, now the former Mojang insider, sends another email after two years, this time under a new address. It details how Tim wants revenge against both Minecraft and Mojang, and how he plans to shut down the game for good by hacking it and causing glitches that break it. Tim attempts to recruit the Protagonist to his cause, but he declines, and Tim grows angry at both him and the informant. A few more days later, the Protagonist is playing a regular game of Minecraft when it crashes and he discovers the words “Entity 303” in the code multiple times. This is the new hacker alias of Tim. He also finds the words “makeawish” hidden in the code, which was something that Tim had told the Protagonist multiple times before. July 2014: August 2014: February 2015: (to be continued) Category:Timelines